Aya and the Laundry Mulch
by Kyri
Summary: Ever thought the dirty cloths in your room have gained sentience? Well this is what happens when the one living with Ken is threated by the neat freak we call Aya.


"Your room is a pig sty!" cried an irate voice behind him. Ken turned to see his neat freak companion, Aya standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"It is not! It's just… comfortably lived in." The brown haired boy replied, slowly surveying said room. It really wasn't that bad he told himself. Sure there were cloths on they floor here and there miscellaneous junk scattered every where, but it certainly did not rank sty, yet.  
  
"It smells like something died in here. I want this room cleaned, before it spreads its evil everywhere!" Aya said, giving Ken his infamous "Death Glare". Ken meeped his agreement as the ice eyed man stalked off to do mysterious Aya things, like dust the flowers down in the shop where they and the other two boys of the Weiss team worked. The soccer-loving boy sighed as he reached for the first pile of cloths, but suddenly remembered he had promised to coach the kids today. This drove all thought of cleaning his room out of his mind ad he rushed off.  
  
After the two boys had left, the laundry mulch raised its self on its sock- supported base and glowered. It thought it lived a pretty good symbiotic relationship with Ken. It didn't attack him or ingest his most important stuff, and the brown eyed boy made it grow and let it live in peace, free of cleaning spree's.  
  
"But now, that neat freak of a red head just had to come and spoil it fur us." The creature thought to its self.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that."  
  
A few hours later said neat freak cautiously opened the door. Casting an icicle ridden gaze around, he noted displeasuredly that Ken was nowhere to be found, and the room still looked like it had been hit by a natural disaster. The poor boy didn't have a chance when an unnoticed tentacle made up of pants and old sweaters slithered out and grasped him firmly by the leg. The red head cried out in horror as he was dragged inside, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
When Aya recovered his wits, he was amazed to see the laundry mulch tower over him. Its mouth lined with sock lips quivering in self-righteous anger. The room wavered and spun, becoming a vast field where the hideous creature commanded his dust bunny armies to attack. The boy held them off for as long as he could. Mouth set in a grim Clint Eastwood line, waving his faithful orange feather duster as he would his Katana. Aya held them off valiantly, but alas, the sheer numbers of the dreaded dust bunnies over whelmed him.  
  
The filed of view wavered once more and the poor beleaguered boy found himself hanging by the waist, with hands tied behind him in what appeared to be a large stone throne room. Aya knew it was specifically a throne room because of the large ornate throne in front of him, with the evil Laundry mulch sitting upon it.  
  
He struggled a bit, to test to security of this rope, but something was wrong. Aya looked down and gasped his violet eyes wide with almost comical looking horror. He, Fujymia Aya, the great icicle man of death, was wearing a dress. A pink frilly princess dress to be exact. The effect was complete with one of those weird cones like hats with the sash running down from it. The look on Aya's face caused the laundry Mulch to chuckle.  
  
"Welcome, " it said, its voice practically slithering with moldy socks and soccer shorts.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Aya asked, his struggles only resulting in him slowly rotating on the rope on which he hung. Damn dress, he thought to himself.  
  
"What I want is for you to pay for your callous actions against my people!" the creature cried, sweeping is month old pajama arms around its court, which consisted of several dust bunnies and what would be recognized as mites and germs. It continued, " Don't you realize that these poor creatures have families and friends too? They have jobs and loves and games and entertainment! And yet you come and wipe out whole communities with your dreaded duster and mop. Killing thousands of innocent grubs and bunnilets. However, that is all going to change now…" The laundry mulch laughed evilly. " You are going to pay…. Pay with your ----!" It was interrupted by a loud bang, as the door was slammed open. Aya managed to rotate himself to see what the disturbance was. He gasped. It was a knight in shining armor! Well…ok, so the armor wasn't that shiny, and in fact was rather dented in places, and you could see where it had been worn through, but that wasn't the point! The point was that it had come at all. The knight strode forward and called out his challenge.  
  
"Foul beast! Free this fair maiden and release thy evil upon this land!" Aya couldn't help but blush slightly, he wasn't used to being the damsel in distress, and it was rather embarrassing. The knight drew his sword and attacked. The battle went well against the minions. The knights fighting style was effective…if a bit brash and clumsy. Soon, it was him against the creature from the bottom pit of hell, the Laundry Mulch. As it lunged for the brave Sir, he threw away his sword and drew his secret weapon, a broom. The laundry mulch balked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Anything but that!" It cried, shrinking back in horror. The knight laughed and advanced, sweeping left and right until there was nothing left of the pile of cloths. The knight once again picked up his sword and came over to Aya, cutting him down. Aya glared and dusted himself off, reverting to his normal anti social behaviors to cover his embarassment.  
  
"Took you long enough." He said coldly. The knight took off his helmet, and shook his head, sending chocolate locks out of his matching eyes. Aya stood horrified.  
  
"Ken!!!" he cried. The knight looked at him and blinked.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Aya…?" Said boy blinked and saw the celing of Ken's room. He knew it was that room because of the glow in the dark stars that adorned it. He also saw the other boy leaning over him with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Aya? I came back from soccer practice to see you laying passed out on my floor, twitching. Are you alright?" Aya blinked and sat up, rubbing his head and survaying the room. No menicing Laundry Mulch pile, though some were getting pretty damn close. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine." He looked around again, just to be sure, and his eyes locked on to a bit of something pink sticking out of a pile. The next thing that Ken knew was that Aya was glomped on to him, crying his eyes out and babbling something about dust bunny armies and a knight in not so shining armer. The brunette sweat dropped and patted his friends back reassuringly.  
  
"There there Aya, lets go downstairs and ill make you some coffee…" He said, pulling the other boy out of the room.  
  
As the lights were turned off and the door shut, something shifted in the piles of Ken's room, confident that it would not be disturbed again by a neat freak red head going by the name of Aya. Sure enough, Aya never asked Ken to clean his room ever again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
